


Our Patron God is Hermes

by MythologyGirl



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Jay Garrick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a cinnamon roll, Jay Garrick adopts Jason Todd as his grandson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Omega Joan Garrick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Garrick's are going to give him one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: When the aliens attacked, Jay Garrick wasn’t really surprised, it was almost commonplace these days to have some upstart invaders think they could take over the earth. No, what truly surprised him was getting his old wrinkly butt saved by a young whipper snapper named Robin.





	Our Patron God is Hermes

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week Day 7 - **family/domestic**
> 
> Again, another chapter fic! I have to apologize because this first chapter doesn't really get into the family/domestic part of the story. I really wish I could have gotten this completely done!

The day Jay Garrick met Batman's new pup the world was in pandemonium. Earth was being held under siege (again) by overly ambitious planetary invaders (_again_) with their half baked scheme to make the wayward planet their new homebase (_**again**_). An all heroes, retired or not, on deck type of situation.

(Well, it would have been if said situation hadn’t been centered in Gotham. Batman was notorious, even amongst the older heroes, for being overly territorial of the desolate, smog covered city he marked as his. The minute the Dark Knight even got a whiff of another hero in the cesspit he called home, he was looming over them, which, in Jay’s opinion, the tough alpha act was probably ruined a bit by the small boy he kept by his side. Still, heroes seemed terrified to step on the vigilantes toes. Jay even avoided running through there anytime other than early morning.)

Jay was beginning to think that old fudder dudder Alan had a valid point in saying the new generation of Green Lanterns’ were growing lax in their patrols of Sector 2814. Granted, the aging speedster would still love it if he got less complaints from his old friend about 'that damn Hal Jordan's' latest blunder. Jay never said the grizzled alpha wasn't exorbitantly critical of the second human Lantern.

It had all started on a brisk Sunday morning, nothing had been out of the usual. Jay had gone out for his early morning ‘jog’ to get his blood pumping, the world flashing by as he moved faster than someone unattuned to the Speed Force could comprehend. The next thing the former hero knew, his body was skipping like a rock on the surface of a lake down a main street in Gotham.

He could feel the heat of the buildings burning like kindling around him. People with mouths open in screams he couldn’t hear over the whistle screeching in his ears. Terror was etched on their faces as they ran in hordes, wildly trying to avoid colorful beams of light and the explosions that trailed in their wake, uncaring if they stampeded over any of them unlucky enough to trip in the pandemonium. It was like being in one of those silent movies Joan loved to go to during their courting way back in the day when they had both been young and in love instead of old and in love, except, unfortunately, more tangible.

His nose itched with the overwhelming stench of fear as head alphas tried to keep their packs together as they fled like jittery, petrified rabbits. The thick cloud of panicked pheromones clogging his nose enough that Jay almost didn’t register the miasma of cooking flesh. He looked down to see that his left leg was blackened and smoldering from getting caught in the tail end of the blast.

… He couldn’t feel it.

Jay tried to quill his own rising anxiety at the state of his leg, reminding himself that it was an injury that his unnaturally quick healing would fix. He wasn't crippled, he would run again. Still, it was a wound that, even with his healing ability, would take more than a few hours to completely mend.

And, if by the looks of things, those were hours the old alpha didn't have.

The extraterrestrial invaders had finally dubbed it safe enough to start descending down from their ships that remained hovering above the city, still shooting blasts that sent minor shockwaves rippling and sending some pedestrians that had managed to stay standing to the grim covered ground. It didn’t take long for the creatures to converge on the fallen, pointing their weapons, what Jay assumed to be some sort of ray gun at them, mainly threatening the young pups to keep the rest of the pack in line. It would have been funny seeing them with the bulbous purple heads with spider-like eyes that looked to be made of thin glass. They had such short stature that Jay wondered how they were even holding up their heads at all without toppling like a disproportionate doll, but somehow against all laws of physics, the were seemingly successfully killing and enslaving the human race.

Where the hell was Batman? Why hadn’t the Justice League or the Green Lantern Corps intervened yet despite their reservations on angering the Bat? This was bigger than some petty territorial squabbles. Bigger than one bat-themed hero and his tiny sidekick.

Slowly he sat up, using his elbows as support and trying to ignore the way gravel dug into the small wounds on his arms where his red turtleneck had shredded from being dragged across concrete. He winced, closing his eyes as he reached towards the pants pocket of his injured leg to grab the communicator Barry, the current holder of the Flash mantle, had given him in case of emergencies.

Jay had never used it before, but the old alpha had never been caught with his pants metaphorically down during the initial attack of planetary invaders. He was retired after all.

The communicator was halfway out of his pocket when he felt the press of cool metal against his temple. Cracking his eyes open, Jay was able to make out the blurry shape of one of the ridiculous alien invader’s standing over him. The alien was chattering away and, despite the disturbing lack of scent, going by the tone, it wasn’t saying anything pleasant.

Reflexively, Jay felt his finger tighten around the device in his hand as he debated if he had the strength to get up and fight his potential captor off. While he could feel the familiar burn of his injuries starting to heal, the loss blood and calories it took for that to open were taking a toll on his body. He wasn’t sure if he could move fast enough, let alone get up at all, before the alien was able to pull the trigger.

Everything felt so heavy. The heaviest of all being his heart. He wouldn’t even get the chance to say good-bye to Joan.

A flash of green and yellow suddenly slammed into the alien knocking the purple being away from where Jay laid prone, waiting for death or capture. He could hear a small scuffle happening off to the side, catching a few bright flashes that must have signaled the ray gun being fired, but he was too weak to turn his to see.

After what could have been hours or simply mere minutes, time was going more wonky than normal now that he was injured and his powers going into overdrive, a person appeared in front of him. His vision was swimming, but he could make out the smooth, delicate features of the young pup’s face, only obscured by the mask settled over their eyes. The mask was slightly crooked as if it had been thrown on in a hurry and the brightly colored stuit was wrinkled from the fight, but there was no mistaking who this pup was.

No mistaking that this was the Batman’s new Robin.

“Are you okay old man,” Robin asked, his voice soft and young, yet with a hint of roughness of a pup trying to sound tough. “You don’t look so good.”

A bubble of laughter escaped Jay at the sidekick’s show of concern. He knew he should probably ask where Batman was and why he let the tiny pup out of his sight. It was well known the man guarded this pup just as fiercely as he guarded Gotham, especially considering said pup was well-known as an omega in the hero community.

Robin’s brows creased in worry, “Old man?”

Jay tried to tell the young hero he was fine, but it came out more as a choked gasp. His scent releasing a strong odor of pain that only made the pup fidget more. Jay wanted to reassure him, want to thank him, yet, in the end, all the alpha could do was pass out. His final thought being that he would have to thank Robin for saving his life later.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the attack found Jay out for a run with one Barry Allen. The younger alpha had suggested a few laps around the globe when the Garrick’s had arrived at the Allen residence for the monthly ‘Flash Family Dinner.’ It had taken nearly an entire week for his injuries to heal from the invasion and Jay hadn’t gone out for a run since to spend time in the den with Joan. He was starting to feel restless.

When they stopped to admire the view of the setting sun over Central City Jay couldn’t contain himself any longer. "I want to meet him."

"Who?"

Jay sent the younger man an unimpressed look. "Robin."

"I don't think -"

"The kid saved my life, Barry."

Barry’s scent was bland due to the suppressants they wore when out in costume, but his fidgeting displayed his nervousness well enough. "But Batman."

"Barry, please. At least try and get me the chance to say thank you."

Barry sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"What do you mean he said no?"

The younger alpha cowered a bit at Jay’s growl, trying to puff himself back up in an attempt to hide his anxiety. “He said no, Jay. I tried, but he wouldn’t budge.”

Jay was about huff were he thought the Bat could shove his no before he paused, a look of contemplation taking over his features. If Batman wasn't going to let him see Robin, then Jay was going to make Bruce Wayne let him see Jason Todd.


End file.
